Siluk
Playlist | Voice Claim Siluk is the renowned prince of the Arctic Tribe, under the current queen Tikaani. A very remote and almost legendary tribe, the Arctic Clan makes its home in such a harsh and unforgiving tundra that many people do not attempt to visit. Those who do however are treated to a warm and friendly community of titan Zora, who believe in togetherness and family at their core. They are open with their affection and emotions, which is believed to keep their bonds strong during the longest nights and the coldest winters. Because of this, Siluk is a very affectionate and free-speaking Zora, never afraid to admit his feelings. He is kind, incredibly approachable, and pure hearted, which makes interacting with him very easy. This also makes him a fantastic diplomat for his people, he takes great pride in representing his family and his clan to the various other regions. He has been traveling to outside lands since he was a young child, and can speak a wide variety of languages because of it. The Arctic Clan is known for its tank-like military personnel and gladiator-esque warriors, so the subject of Siluk's affairs is mostly military. Their clan has hardly any enemies in this regard, and are highly sought after for their soldiers. Siluk, albeit not much of a fighter at heart, is trained in combat and can definitely hold his own in a fight. He is very aware that being king one day will most likely lead to necessary deaths by his hands, but he doesn't like to dwell on the matter. Many things lead him to worry about his future title, and many self doubts plague him over it every single day. It's not uncommon to find him caught in deep thought with a troubled look on his face, though if asked he usually brushes it off as nothing. Siluk holds a lot of unease and self doubt inside, to the point sometimes he even wishes he wasn't the future king. And the major influence on this is his memory. As a child, SIluk was careless and inquisitive and always trying to go off and explore on his own. He was a bit of a handful to his mother, Tikaani, who was raising Siluk and his seven siblings on her own. This unfortunately led to him one day running off, right into trouble. It was during a diplomatic mission to a major Saltwater clan when the queen lost track of him in the crowds, and the prince had come face to face with a beast of unimaginable horrors. He was much too small to do anything, let alone protect himself, and was nearly killed by the creature. When Tikaani finally found him he was bleeding badly, hardly making a sound, with his flipper nearly torn off completely. The story has various versions depending on how it has been spread, but all result in the same manner. Be it with weapon or her own two hands, the Arctic Queen tore the beast apart for harming her child. Siluk luckily survived the whole ordeal, though mentally he was slower to recover. His brain was not fully restored and has suffered damage from it, which tends to make his thinking slightly different and his memory less than great. Siluk changed after that day, his personality completely reshaped by the trauma and leaving him as a much quieter and spacey sort of child. It was a difficult time for everyone with the fact it was almost like losing one child and gaining another. Tikaani had lost her husband shortly before their children were born, so coping with more loss had taken a hearty blow to the already solitary queen. The young prince went through a lot of therapy, physical and otherwise, but eventually managed to make a full recovery and grew into a strong and noble adult. Siluk is constantly plagued with thoughts of his past and the fact he is very aware his mental state can be a barrier to things, which is why he performs brain training exercises religiously every day. He loves puzzles and problem solving that work the mind, so it doesn't bother him too much. Because of his mental state, he can easily forget little things or become hyperfocused on others, which he doesn't realise until well after it. This makes Siluk extremely upset and constantly worried about something happening during an important meeting to do with royal duties. This can also cause Siluk to fall into states of confusion where he becomes very standoffish, or uncharacteristically cold. It can even make him revert into memories he doesn't recognise, where he can potentially lash out and hurt people. These are the moments he fears the most, however rare they are. All of these attribute to a massive inferiority complex, and cause him to constantly worry about the fate of the kingdom being one day completely in his hands. SIluk wants to do well, and constantly works at bettering himself to one day become a king his people can be proud of. Tikaani, his mother, is a major idol in his life. Most of Siluk's heroes growing up have been women, and his family is predominantly female, as males naturally born into his family line is extremely rare. Siluk was indeed a surprise, as there had not been a king born into their tribe for hundreds of years before him. He was given the name Siluk after that king, who had led a long and successful rule in his time, was beloved by all, and led their people to victory in a major battle between an opposing force. Siluk isn't sure about those aspects carrying onto his ruling, but he is a humble and kind leader. Which assures his people that their prodigal son will do well in his time. For now, the young prince is happy to exist as a lovely energy to be around. He hopes to live up to expectations in his life, even if it kills him.Category:Original Character Category:Arctic Kingdom Category:SilverPsychedelic